


Fighting Monsters

by dandelionlily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionlily/pseuds/dandelionlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new band of demon-fighters try to take on the King of the Crossroads</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Set at the beginning of Season 5, while Sam and Dean try to find a way to kill the Devil.

The bright moonlight revealed a classic Bentley approaching the first checkpoint. As the car slowed at the barred iron gate, Tammy signaled to the fire engine to spray holy water on the vehicle. The demon inside the Bentley raised the gate with a casual wave and drove through to the second checkpoint. The vehicle came to a full stop over the demon trap painted on the asphalt and covered with dirt. With a loud crack the pavement split, releasing the demon to drive to the third checkpoint. A group of fighters in hoodies opened fire on the car with submachine guns and rifles. One shot managed to put a small crack in the windshield, and that’s when the demon vanished.

It was impossible to see the demon’s movements after that. He moved among the fighters like smoke and shadow, slicing throats with a hunting knife and shooting down opponents with a confiscated M16. Before Tammy could even order a retreat, all the frontline fighters were down, and those hanging back with her were dropping from an unseen shooter. In less than three minutes, she was the only one left standing. She saw a figure dressed in Armani standing on the other side of the moonlit clearing; then, without any transition, the demon was pressed against her back, knife resting along her jugular.

“Perfect night for a slaughter, isn’t it?” the demon purred in her ear. Tammy grabbed the squeeze bottle from her pocket and aimed the holy water over her shoulder; the demon got it right in the face and released her on reflex. Tammy spun away to face him and almost choked on the fear. He wasn’t screaming, swearing or smoking. The holy water had no apparent effect on him at all.

Backing away, she began, “ _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis_ \--” The knife slash across her throat reduced the words to a bloody gargle. She collapsed, clutching her throat; the demon watched her last twitches with fascination.

Crowley applauded. “Brilliant. A command performance.” He poked Tammy’s body with the toe of his handmade Italian loafers. “Now get up.”

After a minute of perfect stillness, the demon drew an old-fashioned colt and pointed it at the body. “An essential part of the con is knowing when it hasn’t worked. Get up, now, or I put a bullet in your heart that not even your kind can walk away from.”

Tammy’s glazed eyes blinked and snapped into focus. “Silver bullets?”

“Worse. Rumor is, this gun can kill anything. Maybe even Lucifer himself.” Her eyes locked hungrily on the ancient weapon. “That’s the rumor. Be sure to pass it on.” He offered his hand. “They call me Crowley. I’m King of the Crossroads.”

Tammy accepted the hand and rose to her feet. “Tammy Sharpe. I was a sheriff in South Carolina before the shit hit the fan.” Blood dripped slowly from her slit throat, but when Crowley looked closely he could see unbroken skin beneath. “If a rumor like that got around, there would be a lot of people coming after you. Hunters trying to kill the Devil and demons trying to protect him.” She took a step closer, into his personal space; Crowley gave her his edged smile. “So either you’re bored with not running for your life, or you want someone to use this,” she ran a single finger along the barrel of the Colt, “to kill the Devil.”

“That’s an interesting theory,” Crowley murmured into her ear.

Tammy leaned in until their lips were inches apart. Her breath brushed against his lips when she asked, “What gave us away?”

Crowley cupped the back of her neck in a parody of tenderness, his thumb smearing a few drops of blood. “You used the same trick too many times. Hecate and Alastair both claim to have wiped out your little band of brothers. And tell the vampires whose throats I slit that they need to work on their acting: even if you slit both arteries, humans gasp and twitch for minutes afterwards.” He dug his thumb into the corner of the wound, tearing away the skin to reveal new skin beneath. “You were perfect. It makes me wonder how many humans you’ve killed that way, how many you’ve watched die.”

“And that excites you.”

Crowley caught her chin and tilted it up. “Why have you been exorcising all these demons? What are you fighting for?” 

“We’re fighting for the world. It’s ours, and we’re not going to let heaven and hell’s little grudge match destroy it.” She turned to call, “Get up you lazybones. Quit laying about like the dead.” They stood: six vampires, two ghouls, a rakshasa, and a siren, wiping away blood from already-healed wounds and waiting for orders. Tammy smirked into the demon’s eyes. “Humans are our food and playthings. The world would be boring without them.” 

“I couldn’t agree more. In fact, I’m going to help you. And all you have to do is a few favors for me, now and again.” Crowley let his fingers rip through more skin, tearing at her face and hair until they came away in his hands. The face he cupped in his hands, newborn and smeared with blood, bared its teeth in a fierce grin.

“It’s a deal,” the shapeshifter said, and kissed the King of the Crossroads.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always thought the brothers should have a lot more unlikely allies against the end of the world.
> 
> Tammy Sharpe is an original character from a Supernatural fic I'm planning to write.


End file.
